


Inked by akamine_chan [podfic]

by lorcalon (uniquepov)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/lorcalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needles terrify him, but Frank had asked, and Gerard has a hard time saying no to Frank. They talk about a design, and Gerard spends six weeks sketching out different ideas. Finally, Frank tells him to stop stalling and pick something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked by akamine_chan [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts), [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150503) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Cover Art created by uniquepov.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Length:

00:03:18 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dr7dlbtn30pe7yh/inked.mp3) | **Size:** 6.05MB

  
---|---


End file.
